Alcohol is Your Friend
by crematosis
Summary: L takes Light to a bar, hoping that the alcohol will lower Light's inhibitions and he will admit to being Kira. However, when Light insists that L drink with him, Light gets more than he bargained for. LxLight


A/N: I've always thought of myself as a Light/L fan. But lately I've been writing L/Light stories and not having a problem with them. So, my rationale is…Light is on top unless some crazy event comes up, like Light being drunk or L being deprived of sugar. Then I can totally laugh at Light as the tables are turned.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light. Shocking, I know.

Light was always so guarded and careful about speaking his mind. L thought that taking Light out for a drink or two would loosen Light's control and he would finally be able to see and analyze the real Light, not the mask that Light put up.

L had dragged Light to a small bar a block away from headquarters. L knew the barkeeper and knew that Thursdays were the quietest day there, which was why L had chosen it. The barkeeper, Nikito Nishev, was a burly ex-con, although Light did not realize that he had once served time for assault. Only L knew and this would serve as another test to Light, to see if once his inhibitions were lowered, he would kill the man.

L left Light in the room with Nishev, letting Light know that Nishev would be able to stop him if he tried to escape. L then went down the hallway to the bathroom and brought up the bar's security footage on his laptop.

Nishev listened to Light complain about how L never trusted him as he poured two glasses of sake. He related to Light how few people trusted him because he had been in prison. L closely watched Light for any indication that Light would kill Nishev. Light didn't even react, which was very disappointing. However, L was shocked to see Light drain both glasses and then ask for a refill. Perhaps Light was more uninhibited than he thought.

L shut off his laptop reluctantly. He was a little worried about how much Light would actually drink. L had never seen Light drink before and he suspected that Light wouldn't be able to hold his alcohol. L wanted to get a chance to talk to Light before his speech became unintelligible. Also, there was the potential for Light to become a violent drunk, which L did not want to see happen.

L padded down the hallway until he reached the main room of the bar. In that short amount of time that he had been gone, Light had apparently drunk much more. He was sprawled on the floor, a half-filled glass clutched in one shaky hand.

"Raito-kun, why are you on the floor?" L murmured.

"I'm talking to Cousin It, ya know?" Light made a sweeping gesture with his free hand.

L glanced at "Cousin It", a small potted plant. "Raito-kun, do you realize that your companion is in fact a plant and not a human being?"

"But he listens," Light protested. "He understands me." Light raised his glass to the plant in a toast.

"Raito-kun, exactly how many drinks have you had?"

"Five cups," Light said proudly.

"Have you consumed any other mind-altering substances?"

"I don't do that shit," Light replied angrily. "Why don't you trust me? Cousin It trusts me."

"I would not trust Cousin It's judgment. Cousin It is a plant, Raito-kun."

Light laughed and slumped against the plant. "Cousin It, did you hear that? L made a joke. You know, he never does that."

Light lifted his glass to his lips and succeeded only in spilling some down the front of his shirt. "Aw hell," Light muttered. He attempted to struggle out of his shirt.

L sighed. "You really cannot hold your liquor, can you?"

Light glared at him. "I bet you can't drink so much and strip so well." Light finally yanked his shirt off over his head and jutted his chest out. "See? No shirt. I bet you can't do that."

"Raito-kun should put his shirt back on right now," L warned.

"Why do I have to?" Light whined.

"Because it is far too tempting. If I was not in control of myself, I could do something we will both regret."

Light frowned in thought. "Like….if you were drunk?"

"Yes, Raito-kun. If I were drunk, it would be very unfortunate for you."

"So, you're not drunk?" Light seemed genuinely confused.

"No, Raito-kun. I have not had anything to drink. You have consumed it all."

"Oh. Well, that's not fair. You should get drunk too."

L frowned at him. "Did you not hear anything I just said? I am very dangerous when drunk."

"So…you wanna fight?" Light snickered. "I can take you." He put both hands up as if to punch L and managed to spill the rest of his drink on his lap.

"Oops," Light murmured, glancing down. "Well…we can still fight. We can box…in our boxers." He giggled madly as he struggled out of his pants.

L sighed. "If Raito-kun insists. Come, we shall continue this in the other room."

He grabbed Light's hand and pulled him to his feet. Light immediately stumbled and knocked over the plant.

Nishev frowned at L as he surveyed the potting soil all over his nice, clean floor.

"I will compensate you for any damage caused by Raito-kun's clumsiness," L sighed.

L reattached the handcuff to Light's arm and pulled the teen down the hallway until they reached a broom closet. L shoved Light into the closet. He produced a bottle of liquor from a shelf. "Raito-kun is sure he wishes me to drink this?"

"Yeah!" Light said enthusiastically. "Chug it! Chug it!"

L rolled his eyes and took a tiny sip. Light waited expectantly as L slowly drained half the bottle. Then L set the bottle aside and waited as his body adjusted to the rush of alcohol.

L's eyes narrowed as he felt a tingling heat sweep through his body. His heated gaze fell on Light.

Light looked nervous. "R'zaki? Whatsa matter? Why are you looking at me like you wanna eat me?"

"Eat you?" L asked softly. "I wouldn't dream of eating you. You are far too attractive to eat."

Light gaped at him. "Y-you like me? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you at all." L tipped his head to one side and admired Light's body. "No, I could never hate you."

Light was suddenly silent. A rather embarrassed expression blossomed on his face in opposition to his visible arousal.

L smirked and shoved Light to the ground. "Oww," Light muttered. "That was mean."

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel better."

Light froze. He was flat on his back with L bending over him. He stayed perfectly still and didn't protest when L peeled off his underwear.

L struggled with his own zipper. His fingers were shaking, partly with desire and partly because of the alcohol. L was surprised when Light reached up to help him.

L kicked his clothes to the side and pulled Light onto his lap. Light looked at L trustingly as he wrapped his arms around L's chest and braced himself. L put his hands on Light's hips and pushed himself into Light's body.

The alcohol dulled a lot of Light's pain. L heard only a few pained whimpers from Light before Light's face demonstrated his blissful agony. L leaned forward, pushing Light hard against the ground with each thrust. Light didn't seem to be in any pain. He was actually begging for more.

Having Light writhe in pleasure beneath him was great. Light's eyes were glazed over with lust and his breath came in short gasps in between begging L to go faster. L knew Light wouldn't be able to hang on much longer. He was close himself. Light's beautiful voice making all those sounds for him was almost too much.

Light's body tightened abruptly as he let out a low, keening moan. "L…" As Light closed around him, L felt himself reach his own climax. It was exhilarating and yet relaxing. He dropped his head onto Light's chest and listened to Light's heartbeat.

Light smiled at him drowsily. "Love ya," He mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Just rest," L said soothingly. "You need rest after so much exertion."

Light smiled faintly, his eyes sliding shut. Within seconds, he was snoring softly.

L didn't feel much like getting up either. He knew that they were both naked and both sticky, but it was far easier to just lie on top of Light and feel warm and content.

Nishev stuck his head through the door, disgust evident. "Okay, you two. Get your clothes on and get out of here." He tossed Light's alcohol-soaked shirt into the closet and shut the door.

L grabbed a cloth from the shelf and began cleaning them as best he could. He wrestled Light back into his clothes and half-dragged, half-carried the boy back out into the main room.

Nishev shook his head. "You brought him in her just to get him drunk, didn't you? This whole investigation was a cover so you could get him so wasted that he'd let you fuck him."

"No, it was not my intention," L said firmly. "It was an unexpected, but entirely welcome incident."

Nishev sighed. "Nothing is ever normal with you, is it?"

"Nope," L said cheerfully. "Now, I need to get Raito-kun back to our apartment before the pleasant effects of the alcohol wear off. It would not due to have him vomiting on me while I am carrying him."

'I'll call you a cab," Nishev muttered.

Nishev disappeared briefly into the back room and returned a few minutes later. "Paulie will drive you home. I'll handle anyone that comes in for a few minutes. You're just a few blocks down, aren't you?"

L nodded. "Yes."

Nishev sighed heavily. "Are you sure it was such a good idea to do the kid? He seems as straight-laced as they come. Can't even hold his liquor very well."

L smiled. "Raito-kun is indeed terrible at holding down his alcohol, but he is not straight-laced. He has a terrible temper. He is not the proper, well-behaved boy that you think you see. He is wild and unpredictable. I assume that he is as passionate about love as he is about his hatred."

At that moment, Light pitched violently and slid out of L's arms onto the floor. Light curled around L's feet. "Handcuffs?" Light mumbled. "That's awfully kinky of you. Are you sure it's work-safe?"

Nishev raised an eyebrow. 'If you say so."

'I do," L said pleasantly. "I thank you for offering us a ride and I promise not to cause a similar disturbance in the future."

Paulie helped L drag Light into the backseat of the car. He said nothing about Light's slumber and did not comment on L's untidy appearance. Apparently, this was all too familiar to him.

Paulie dropped them off at the curb. L wrestled Light out of the car and into the elevator. Luckily, no one was around to see. As soon as they were back in their room, L let Light drop to the floor. Light made a small discontented noise and snuggled into the carpet.

L dressed himself in his pajamas and did the same with Light. He hauled Light onto the bed, reattached the cuffs and settled onto his side of the bed. Usually he would simply pretend to sleep, but dragging Light around was exhausting. Perhaps a short nap was in order. And L drifted into a sound sleep.

Light woke early the next morning. He vaguely remembered going to a bar. But after that, his memories were fuzzy. However, his ass hurt and he could easily guess what had happened.

"You bastard!" Light screeched.

"It is far too early to be shouting," L murmured sleepily. "Raito-kun is rather cross this morning. Perhaps he needs more rest."

"I don't need more sleep," Light growled. "I need an explanation."

L stretched luxuriously and slid out of bed. "Come, Raito-kun. We will talk over breakfast."

Light stood firm. 'No, we will talk now. You took advantage of me while I was drunk."

"Raito-kun's memory is faulty. I did not take advantage of you. You seduced me."

Light looked aghast. "But I was drunk!" he spluttered.

L patted Light's shoulder. "I agree. You were quite plastered. You were even talking to the foliage. But luckily for you, you were just rational enough to seize your chance to enjoy a night just like in your dreams."

"M-my dreams?"

L smiled. 'Do not play coy with me, Raito-kun. You talk in your sleep."

"Oh shit!" Light gasped. He clapped a hand to his mouth as his face became a deep maroon shade.

"Do not be ashamed of how you feel," L murmured. He was enjoying Light's discomfort greatly. Perhaps he could bribe Light into bottoming again in exchange for his silence. "Love is the most irrational emotion. We are often attracted to people who are bad for us. In fact, I myself am attracted to you, although you could kill me at any moment."

"But-but I-" Light protested.

L put a finger to Light's lips. "No, don't speak, Raito-kun. It is understandable that you are angry that I initiated this relationship without your consent, even though I know exactly what you feel for me. I will give you the chance now to give your consent."

The deep maroon had faded to a pal pink tinge across Light's cheeks. Light still didn't speak. His eyes darted across the room, looking at everything except L.

L sighed. "Very well. If you do not wish to give me your input, I will just have to assume you desire copious amounts of sex, if your dreams are any indication."

Light's eyes widened in surprise as L leaned forward and locked lips with him. Light let out a startled squeak. L slipped his tongue into Light's mouth and gently prodded Light's tongue.

Light pulled away from him abruptly. 'I don't want to do this, Ryuuzaki. I know it'll hurt."

L sighed. "What will hurt, Raito-kun?"

"Sex! It's supposed to hurt. I mean…dreams are one thing. You can't really feel anything. But to actually physically do it…I don't think I could handle it."

L sighed patiently. "Raito-kun, you have already had sex once. What is the harm in doing so a second time?"

"But that doesn't count. I was drunk. I didn't feel it."

L rolled his eyes. "Raito-kun, you are being far too difficult. The first time is always the most painful. I have already stretched you out with the help of alcohol as a painkiller. Now…the second time should be much more enjoyable for both of us."

Light slowly backed away from L as L advanced towards him. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea. Dreaming is one thing but to actually do something so risky?"

L took a large step towards Light, noting with satisfaction that Light had backed up against the bed. L pushed Light back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "Raito-kun, you really should stop denying yourself what you want. You dream about me almost every night. It is not something that can simply be dismissed as a dream. You are quite attracted to me and you always fantasize about yourself on the bottom. I wonder why that is. Perhaps despite your confident attitude, what you really enjoy is having someone else take charge."

Light frowned. "No, I-I don't."

'Are you sure?" L purred. He nipped at Light's neck and began unbuttoning Light's pajama shirt.

L shuddered. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Ryuuzaki?"

"Hush, Raito-kun. You are trying to talk yourself out of action because you fear that nothing will live up to your dreams."

Light didn't struggle as L removed the rest of his clothing, but he wasn't helping L either. He was trying so desperately to remain neutral. Well, L was going to change that.

L licked the shell of Light's ear, smiling at Light's gasp. He continued on down Light's neck, biting and then licking Light's throat.

Light looked worried, but L could see the faint traces of interest in Light's eyes. As L continued biting and kissing his way down Light's chest, the caution in Light's eyes slowly died away and Light's eyes betrayed his willingness. Light was panting now as L latched onto one of Light's nipples.

"What are you doing?" Light whimpered.

"Trying to relax you," L whispered, gently kissing Light's cheek.

"It's working," Light whispered back.

"Good," L murmured. "Is this what Raito-kun wanted? Gentle and romantic? Or does he prefer rough and passionate?"

Light frowned. "Go easy on me, please. I wasn't conscious for the first time, so it's like this is my first time."

L sighed. "I understand."

Light wrapped his arms around L. "That doesn't mean you can't do anything to me. Just…try to be gentle, okay?"

L's eyes gleamed with delight. "Raito-kun is giving me permission to have sex with him."

"Easy, Ryuuzaki," Light said nervously. "I said go easy on me. Easy!" Light shrieked as L tackled him.

L bit down hard on his collarbone, earning a scream from Light. L shoved Light's legs apart and grasped Light's hips.

"Relax, Raito-kun," L hissed as he pushed himself into Light.

Light yelped. There was pain of course. Light had expected that. But he didn't expect that sex would feel so natural, like having L inside him would make him feel as if something that had been missing was restored to him.

L didn't leave him much time to bask in his epiphany. He quickly set up a furious pace that Light was willing to along with. It felt good, much too good. Dreams of pleasure could never compare to the powerful feeling of the real thing.

Light shut his eyes and gave himself over to his other senses. He could feel L's fingers tightly gripping his hips and hear L's quick, ragged breath. "Raito-kun," L hissed, his voice unnaturally husky. "You are far too good at this."

"So're you," Light panted, his eyes sliding open.

L was breathing hard, his face twisted in furious concentration. His eyes were intense. "Raito-kun, you will be the end of me," L gasped.

Light whimpered and bucked his hips upward. "Please, R'zaki…please….more."

L complied willingly, increasing his pace. Light felt that at any moment, all these wonderful feelings would be torn away from him and he would again be hopeless and empty. It was just too good to be true.

"Ah!" Light gasped, his body convulsing. Waves of pleasure surged through him and he couldn't speak even if he had wanted to. Finally, the overwhelming pressure subsided and he tried to catch his breath. He felt so tired, but so wonderfully happy.

"Raito," L groaned, leaning forward to kiss Light one more time. Light flushed at the sudden warmth as L collapsed on him.

"Mmn," L sighed happily. He nuzzled against Light's chest. 'Have I measured up to the L in your dreams?"

Light stroked L's hair. "Mostly."

L raised an eyebrow. "What am I neglecting to do?"

Light grinned. "Well…."

L straightened up and straddled Light's hips, staring down at him. "What else does Raito-kun expect me to do?"

Light's grin widened. "Go for a second round."

L smiled. "Oh, is that all? I'll be happy to oblige you, Raito-kun." L leaned in to kiss Light again. Light met him halfway.

"Oh, and another thing, Ryuuzaki. You don't need my permission."

A mischievous grin stretched across L's face. "I'll keep that in mind."

The End!


End file.
